


Você é a melhor sobremesa

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lemon, M/M, ineffable carpet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Aziraphale. Crowley. Um tapete. Nada como um pouco de diversão depois de um jantar adorável





	Você é a melhor sobremesa

A noite estava sendo perfeita. Apenas eu e meu anjo tendo uma refeição(meu anjo, na verdade) e uma agradável garrafa de vinho(esse era principalmente eu), no nosso restaurante favorito: O Ritz.

A noite estava perfeita e estávamos satisfeitos e felizes de mãos dadas aproveitando a noite estrelada e a brisa suave enquanto fazíamos o curto trajeto até onde eu havia estacionado o Bentley.

O trajeto até meu apartamento foi tranquilo. Eu dirigia com uma mão enquanto com a outra eu segurava a não de Aziraphale, de início ele protestou mas eu logo o fiz desistir e logo eu segurava nossas mãos unidas em meu colo.

Ele voltou a protestar sobre minha maneira inconsequente de dirigir quando viu que eu dirigia a 90km/h olhando pro rosto dele.

“Querido preste atenção na rua. Não sei oque aconteceria...cuidado com aquela idosa!!...conosco se fossemos desencorporados agora.”

Apenas sorri ainda mais mas continuei olhando para seu rosto.

Vocês podem me culpar? Aziraphale é o anjo mais lindo, doce e encantador que já existiu e a melhor parte? Ele é meu. Meu melhor amigo, meu namorado, meu amante. Meu tudo.

"Por caso eu tenho algo no rosto? Porque você está me olhando assim, querido?” pude ver claramente meu anjo corando.

“Porque eu te amo”.

Azie então sorriu o meu sorriso favorito- aquele capaz de contagiar e iluminar qualquer pessoa, até mesmo esse velho demônio, e corou mais um pouco.

“Eu também te amo, querido".

Logo estávamos na porta do nosso apartamento e antes que meu anjo percebesse , eu já estava pressionando meu anjo contra a porta e atacando seu pescoço com beijos e marcando sua pele pálida com meus beijos. Rasguei sua blusa e colete expondo mais da sua pele de porcelana para eu adorar.

“Como eu amo sua pele branquinha, eu amo deixar você marcado assim todo mundo sabe que você me pertence”.

“Crowley”, meu anjo gemeu.

“Sim, anjo?”

“Eu quero você.”

“Eu também te quero anjo". Desci meus beijos por seu peito até chegar ao seu mamilo rosado.

“Não, eu te quero agora. Dentro de mim. Aqui mesmo".

Parei de mordiscar seu mamilo é o olhei atentamente” Na porta? Você que que eu faça amor com você de pé contra a porta?

“Não importa , eu quero que você me tome aqui e agora".

“Ah, anjo. As coisas que você me pede.”

Roubei um beijo e logo carreguei meu anjo no colo até o meio da minha sala onde eu milagrei um tapete felpudo e de aparencia0 extremamente confortável.

“Crowley, me ponha no chão”.

“Logo".

Depositei meu anjo delicadamente no chão e voltei a adorar seu corpo com meus lábios.

Estávamos nus e meu anjo parecia mais necessitado a cada segundo ”Crowley por favor, eu preciso de você"

“Deite de costas anjo”. Ele fez oque pedi.

Com meu anjo deitado de costas e milagrosamente lubrificado(por que nenhum de nós dois poderia aguentar a espera(eu logo o recompensaria por isso) eu o penetre com força.

“Crowley” Aziraphale se agarrou a mim, suas unhas curtas arranhando e ferindo minhas costas.

“Anjo, assim. Você é tão apertado. Perfeito pra mim.” Comecei a me movimentar.

Vem e vai.

Vem e vai.

“Crowley eu te amo” meu anjo gemeu finalmente e senti ele me apertar dentro de si.

Não aguentando mais eu gozei com força no calor de meu anjo e logo estávamos feira dos sobre meu tapete, Aziraphale deitado sobre mim e eu o abraçando forte.

“Deus, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir me sentar direito”.

Ri do comentário fofo de Aziraphale “Ah meu anjo, eu nunca mais vou ver tapetes com os mesmos olhos"


End file.
